Broken
by DegrassiFan77
Summary: What would happen if Drew hadn't been there that day when Anson was with Bianca in the alley? Well, this story will tell you just that.
1. Chapter 1

She sat with her back against the brick wall, her legs pulled up to her chest. She thought about how cold it was outside. Then she thought about how warm the blood that covered her was. She closed one of her hands into a fist, and then opened it back up again. The blood was sticky too. She looked up at the dark night's sky and saw snow flakes, slowly fluttering to the ground, peacefully. Everything looked peaceful. Her tears were even peaceful as they gracefully fell down her cheeks. She glanced down at her clothes that she wore. The ones that Anson had so violently tore off of her, right before he raped her. She had put them back on for warmth, even though they were ripped, and bloody. She stared at her surroundings in a daze, thinking things, but at the same time, not thinking at all. Her thoughts were abruptly cut short when she heard footsteps come down the alley. She glanced up, fearful of what she would see. She saw the silhouette of someone, she carefully tucked her legs even closer to the wall, now completely hidden behind a nearby dumpster.

"Bianca!" she hears Drew say "B, are you down here?"She almost gets up, and calls out "Yes, I'm here… please help me!" That's what she _wants _to say. But she can't no, she can't. She doesn't want anyone to know about this. Ever. She sits and waits, he yells again "Bianca?". She still doesn't reply, and soon, she hears him leave.

She gets up and walks. Or limps. Some people give her strange stares, seeing her torn clothes, and the bruises and blood all over her, but most of them are used to it. They live in a big city, they see it all the time. Bianca has seen it all the time too. She sees girls on the streets, beat up. Sometimes she'd stop and talk to them, "How are you? Are you okay?" She'd give them a smile, and tell them that they were strong, and that they'd be okay. She had always been nice to them when she saw them. Even the prostitutes, standing on the corner. She knew they didn't want to be doing what they were doing. Some of them were probably doing it to feed their baby. Some probably just wanted to be able to pay rent. No one stops to talk to her though. No one tells her that it will be okay, and that she is strong. She finally reaches her house and shoves the key in, trying to unlock the door. The keyhole is old, and rusty, so it takes much longer than it should. Finally, she gets inside.

"Mom?" she asks "Are you home?"The voice that comes out of her mouth surprises her. It doesn't sound like her.

She doesn't hear any reply, so she walks to the bathroom and takes off her torn, bloody clothes. She looks at herself in front of the mirror. Her thighs are bruised, and so are her breasts, from where he groped her.

She cries when she sees herself. She looks ugly, she thinks. She's bruised, and she has scratches from _his _fingernails all over her.

She stares at herself in disgust for a few more seconds before stepping into the shower and turning on the water.

She stands in the shower, scrubbing at herself. Her skin is red now. All of it. She can still feel him all over her. She knows she _shouldn't _be able to feel him anymore, as she's probably already rubbed off the whole top layer of her skin. That doesn't matter though. She can still feel his touch, and she can still hear his voice, talking to her as he raped her. She thinks that ugly word in her head over and over and over again, and each time she thinks it, it makes her cry even harder. Eventually, the water in her shower gets cold. Of course. That's what she gets when her mother is never around to have things repaired, or pay the bills. She waits about ten minutes after the water turns freezing before she gets out of the shower, and even then, she still feels dirty. She dries off, and puts on pajama pants and a tank top, and puts makeup over her bruises. She can't stand to look at them. She hates them. They're just a reminder of what happened. Then, she sits on her couch in her living room, and thinks. That seems to be all she can do. Think. Think about how it felt when Anson was on top of her- cold, gross, painful. Even thought it was cold, Anson had been sweating. She thought about how she sounded. She had tried to scream. She screamed "Help! Someone! Help!". Then she couldn't scream anymore, as Anson had placed his huge dirty hand over her mouth. When he finally took his hand from her mouth, she screamed again, "Help!", but Anson had punched her and instructed her not to scream, warning her that there would be consequences if she didn't follow his orders. She remembers the things he said "_I won't make you do anything you haven't done before…" _

A knock on her door interrupts her thoughts, and makes her jump in fright.

"Who is it?" she asks quietly in a hoarse voice, tired from screaming.

"Bianca? Are you home?" It's Drew, and he hadn't heard her tiny whisper asking 'who is it'.

She slowly gets up off the couch and walks to the door, grabbing onto the doorknob and twisting it. She opened the door and Drew looked sternly at her. "Where did you go?" he asked, "I was worried about you. I feel bad for not trusting you."She stares at him. She had forgot that they had even had a 'fight'. She had forgot everything.

"That's okay." she whispers in a toneless voice, "I forgive you." She turns around and walks back to the couch, disregarding Drew's presence completely.

"I said I was sorry, Bianca." Drew says coldly, coming into the house closing the door, "Don't be mad at me.""I'm not mad at you." Bianca says quietly.

Drew looks at her doubtfully, "You're acting like you are.""I'm just…" she begins, but her voice dies out into nothing. She doesn't know what to say. She doesn't want Drew to know. She's embarrassed.

"You're just…. What?" Drew asks.

She doesn't answer, so Drew sits down on the couch beside her, putting his arm around her.

This startles her, and she jumps up, frightened.

Drew stares up at her, "Is everything okay?"

She quickly forces a nervous smile to her face, "Yeah." she says, "It's okay."

"What happened to your cheek?" he asks.

"My cheek?""You have a cut on your cheek."She slowly reaches up, touching her cheek. He's right. Her left cheek has a gash on it. She didn't even notice. Not even when she covered all her other injuries with makeup.

"I don't know." she says.

"Did your mom's boyfriend come home drunk again?""No… my mom doesn't even have a boyfriend right now." Bianca says quietly, "I must have fell out of bed or something.""You didn't have that cut when you left the concert." he says, he stands up, observing her closely. He lightly runs finger over her cheek, but she backs away.

"What's wrong with you today, Bianca?"

"Nothing.""You're acting strange. Did Anson…" Drew begins, but Bianca cuts him off.

"No." she says quickly, "Anson didn't do anything."

-Reviews if you want more.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure?" Drew asks, "Are you sure Anson didn't…"""Yes I'm sure." Bianca answers quickly. "Why would you think Anson did anything?"

Drew laughs at her a little "Because you were terrified about him stalking you a few hours ago.""It doesn't have anything to do with Anson." Bianca says again.

"Are you sure?""Yes.""Fine." Drew says, sitting down on the couch again.

Bianca sits beside him, staring ahead, not saying anything.

Drew reaches over, "Well, while I'm already in huge trouble for sneaking out…" he says, tucking her hair behind her ear, "We might as well have a little fun."She stares at him nervously.

"What do you mean?" she asks quietly, although she has a pretty good guess as to what he means.

"You know what I mean…" he says, kissing her neck.

"Stop." she whispers, but Drew doesn't hear her, and doesn't stop until he sees the tears running down her cheeks.

"B," he says, stopping everything he's doing, "What's wrong with you today?"

"I don't want to do this." She whispered, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"That's fine, Bianca." Drew says, "Just talk to me, something's wrong. I can tell."

"Nothing's wrong." she says, wiping her tears."You're lying.""No I'm not." Bianca says, getting up from the couch and walking to her room, "Goodnight, Drew. You'd better go home before your mom finds out you're gone."

"Bianca, I wasn't trying to be mean when I said that, I just want to help you.""I know." she says quietly, and tonelessly, "I'm just tired.""I'll spend the night here." he says, "I'm worried about you.""Your mom will be angry.""I don't care."She eyes him considerately, "No." she says finally, "Go home so you won't be in trouble.""But Bianca, I'm really, _really _worried about you.""I'm fine.""No you aren't." Drew says.

Bianca bites her lower lip nervously. After a few seconds she nods, "Yes I am." she assures him.

She walks him to the door, tells him goodnight, and watches him walk down the sidewalk towards his house.

She sits alone in her bedroom. She looks at the patterns of the ceiling above her. She tries to make pictures out of the cracks and craters in the ceiling. She can't make anything out of them though. Nothing. She listens to her clock tick, and tock. The clicks that the clock makes seem to grow farther and farther apart. Every second seems like a minute. She wishes she would have asked Drew to stay. At least she wouldn't be alone, wondering if every single sound she heard was Anson. She's about to drift off to sleep when she hears a sound. It startles her. It's the sound of the front door opening. She sits for a few seconds in her bed, the covers pulled up. She listens more. Yes, she hears footsteps. Inside the house. She sits straight up in her bed, her eyes frantically using the moonlight that's flooded into her window to search her room for some type of weapon. She settles on using her old golf club that she used to use when she was little and her grandpa would take her golfing. She slowly walks out of her door, peering around in the darkness, trying to find the source of the footsteps in the mess of shadows.

Finally, she sees it, and flips on the light.

She's surprised who she sees.

She lets her breath out, letting out a tiny smile, even though she's not happy. Actually, she's just relieved.

"Mom…" she says, "I didn't know you would be home tonight.""Oh, Bianca, sweetheart, I'm sorry, I should have called. I shouldn't have woke you."

She can smell the alcohol on her staggering mother's breath as she walks toward her.

"Where have you been, mom?" Bianca asks nervously, also searching the room for one of her mother's new boyfriends. Sometimes she brings them home, and sometimes she doesn't. Usually, when she brings them home, they end up being more interested in Bianca than her mother.

"I'm not quite sure, BB." Bianca's mother says, using the nickname she had given Bianca when she was a little girl. "You look worn out, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, mom." Bianca says slowly, "I'm fine.""What's that cut on your cheek from, sweetie? Don't you tell me you got in a fight with a girl at school. I told you, Bianca, you're better than that… don't grow up being like your mama."

"I fell out of bed, mom." Bianca tells her, swallowing hard, and using the same excuse she had given Drew.

Her mother laughs in a drunken way, and starts mumbling something about finding a towel in the street.

Bianca begins to think that her mother didn't _only _have alcohol. "Mom," she says, cutting into her mother's miraculous story about the towel, "You look tired, here, go to sleep, I'll take you to your room."

"Oh, you're such a sweetie." her mother says, allowing Bianca to lead her into her room. Bianca's mother falls asleep very quickly once she's in her bed, and Bianca goes upstairs and snuggles down into her own bed. She can't help but cry. She's under too much pressure. There's school, and Anson, and Drew's questioning. She's not sure she wants to tell anyone about what Anson did. She doesn't know what Drew would think about it. What if he thought it was her fault? What if he thought she was dirty? Bianca sits in her bed, crying, and hoping to fall into a deep sleep. Maybe, she thinks, if she falls asleep, she will never wake up.

She wouldn't mind.

**-Reviews For More-**


	3. Chapter 3

She wakes up early in the morning. She sits in her bed for a few minutes, then lifts her arm. Yes, she can still see her bruises, she realizes, and her whole body still aches. Unfortunately, none of the night before was 'just a dream'.

She slowly gets out of her bed and gets dressed. She puts on a jacket that's about four sizes too big. She doesn't care about looking good, or sexy today. She wants to look normal. Average. She doesn't want anyone to notice her existence at all. She would skip school today. Not go at all, and maybe just stay home, helping her mother with whatever she might need, but she can't. She's already skipped too many days of school to go to concerts, or parties. If she skips anymore, she'll be retained, and have to redo the school year. She doesn't want that to happen. She puts on jeans. Regular, plain jeans. When she's dressed, she goes into the kitchen and pours herself a bowl of cereal. She ends up just sitting at the table, staring into the bowl. She's not hungry, she realizes. She gets up and walks into her mother's room. "Mom?" she asks in a quiet whisper, "Mom, are you hungry? There's some cereal on the table if you want some."

Her mother mumbles back a reply before falling back asleep.

Then Bianca heads off to school.

The walk to school is not a very fun one. She sees strange men just hanging out in alleys. One man stops her and whispers, "I've got fresh marijuana right here, and it's cheap."

First, she walks away from him, becoming slightly fearful that he'll hurt her, because he appears to be on drugs right now, but he's persistent. She digs in her pocket and hands him the money, and he gives her the small bag.

"Get lost." she tells him.

And he does.

She stares down at the drugs in her hands. She'll save them, she thinks, in case she ever needs to sell them. She stuffs them in her handbag and keeps walking to school.

When she gets to school, she walks straight past the police officers. They don't ask to search her bag today. Which she's grateful for.

She sits down against the wall near her locker.

Someone asks her "Are you okay?"

She looks up and sees another girl. She knows this girl, or she knows _of _her.

It's Fiona Coyne. Her locker is near Bianca's, because of their last names.

"That's a pretty bad bruise you've got." Fiona says.

"Yeah? So?"  
>"I wanted to make sure you were okay."<br>"I'm fine." Bianca says coldly.

"Okay," Fiona says, putting her bag in her locker and closing the door. "I just wanted to be sure."  
>Bianca watched Fiona walk away and join another girl.<p>

Fiona had looked at her with such consideration. Bianca wondered why.

She continues sitting by her locker. She stares at people as they walk by. They don't seem to notice her though, and if they do, they just stare back at her with a disgusted look. Can they see how dirty she feels right now? Or are they looking at something else with that gross look on their face?  
>Suddenly, she sees someone standing right in front of her.<p>

"Bianca! You looked so sick yesterday. I didn't know if you'd be here today."  
>She looks up to see Drew staring down at her.<p>

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"I'm fine." she says in the same worn out, quiet voice she's been using all day.

"Are you sure?" Drew asks, "You sound sick, maybe you should go home and rest."  
>"I can't." Bianca says.<p>

"Why not?"  
>"I've already missed too many days." Bianca says. And then she thinks <em>'and I don't want to be home alone'<em>

"That sucks, B." Drew says, holding out his hand to help her up.

She stares at it for a few seconds.

"Bianca, what's wrong with you lately?" Drew asks, seeing her hesitate to take his hand, "You seem completely out of it."  
>"I'm not." Bianca says, taking his hand "I'm fine."<p>

He pulls her up.

"Are you absolutely sure?"  
>"Yes."<p>

He looks at her closely, "Bianca…" he begins, "You have a black eye… what happened?"  
>"I don't have a black eye. It must be a shadow." she says. She runs off to the girl's bathroom and stares at herself in the mirror. Some of her black eye is visible… but it isn't as dark as it would be if she wasn't wearing her makeup. She reapplies some of her makeup, making the black eye hardly visible at all, and then, she gets ready for the rest of the day.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

School is normal until third hour English. During first and second hour, she had flooded in with the rest of the students, and then sat down and day dreamed through the whole class. They were not happy day dreams though. They were dreams about Anson. She'd wake from her dreams, startled and scared. Hardly anyone around her seemed to notice. Except for Drew. In between first and second hour, he mysteriously disappears into the office. And in third hour, Bianca hears her name over the intercom, telling her to go to the guidance counselor. She glances at Drew who looks at her innocently, but she knows that he went into the office to tell the counselor that she was acting 'strange'.

She walks into the guidance counselor room, not bothering to knock, she says "What do you want?"  
>"Bianca, sweetie." the older woman, Miss. Sauvé tells her, "Your friends have been worrying about you."<br>"So?"

"Take a seat, sweetie." Miss. Sauvé says, motioning towards the chair on the other side of her desk.  
>"No thank you."<br>"Miss DeSousa, that was not an offer, that was an order."

Bianca felt too weak to protest, and her body ached, so she sat in the chair and stared at Miss Sauvé.

"Is there anything bothering you, Bianca?" Miss Sauvé asks.

"No."  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Another student is concerned about your well-being, Bianca." Miss Sauvé says, "This student noticed that you had some injuries… is everything alright at home?"<p>

"Everything's splendid." Bianca says in a flat tone.  
>"This student suggested that maybe one of your mother's boyfriends may be hurting you…" Miss Sauvé begins, but Bianca interrupts her.<p>

"_This Student_ needs to mind his own business." she says angrily.

"Bianca, he seemed to care a great deal about you."  
>"If he really cared, he'd leave me alone." Bianca says, getting up out of the chair.<p>

"Bianca, come back, I'm not finished talking to you."  
>"My mother wouldn't like me talking to you, so you're going to need permission from her first."<br>"Okay." Miss Sauvé says, using the same stubborn voice Bianca used "What's her phone number?"  
>"Don't bother." Bianca says, "She doesn't answer for me, let alone strange numbers she doesn't know."<p>

Bianca slings her bag over her shoulder and walks out the door.

She doesn't care if she has to take a whole other year of school. She walks out the door, and down the street. She walks aimlessly for a few minutes before she becomes fearful. She can't shake the feeling that someone is following her. She quickly turns around, discovering she was correct. Someone _is _following her. But it's Drew, not Anson.

She sighs in relief. Drew is looking at her strangely though, and she soon realizes it's because she's crying. She doesn't know when she _started _crying.

She reaches up and wipes her tears away, glancing away from Drew and acting as if she doesn't see him. She begins walking again, not really sure where she's going. But soon she stops walking. She sees a man in an alley, hiding in the shadows. She stops in the middle of the sidewalk and Drew comes up behind her, putting his hand on her shoulder, which startles her.

"Bianca," he says, "Please, talk to me."

"About what?" she asks, "There's nothing to talk about."  
>"There obviously is," Drew says, "You ran out of Miss Sauvé's room crying. Everyone saw it."<p>

She stares at him "_Everyone?_"  
>"Pretty much."<br>That's enough to make her cave in and start crying even more, and she ever lets Drew walk close to her and wrap her in a warm hug.

"Come on, B." He tells her, his arm still around her, "We'll walk back to my house, okay?"  
>She nods and walks along wit him tears falling peacefully down her cheeks, just like they did the night Anson attacked her.<p> 


End file.
